The True Hunter
by KissingTheShadows
Summary: Kagome Higarashi a world renown international detective who always completes her cases. What will happen when Sesshomaru Tankashi's file gets dropped on her desk? When living in the words of legends Kagome will soon find out who the true hunter really is.
1. The Lookout

To all of those who were wondering I thought I would revise a few things in these chapters to make it easily readable. As for the fact of the length there is not much I can do without giving away to much vital information. Anyways hope you enjoy it! Again it is late (going on 3AM) so if I messed with too much, or added something that does not make sense please review and alert me to it. Would very much appreciate it.

The True Hunter/ Chapter One/ The Lookout

The unyielding torrents of rain washed heavily over the numerous inhabitants of the constantly moving city with its mighty force. Like the average ant the unknowing individuals maneuvered in tight formations through the countless buildings, streets and skyscrapers. Each with a different assignment or individual purpose to be carried out before returning to their personal homes and the safety it would guarantee them.

Like ants they carried on unknowing of the ever present danger that haunted their every movement, that simply waited for the single moment to end their existence. Besides family with such a large population count the only ones to know of the unspeakable crime would be those who would read it in the newspaper the following morning. Those who could carry on with their lives never once looking back at the sole person whose life was unfairly stolen from them. Even their family after years would move on from their pain, only remembering them as a memory.

Like a statue she sat unwavering from her position as she was perched on top of one of the many towering buildings that filled Houston's vast community- watching, waiting for her moment to strike. From the many years of her training and her favorite pair of binoculars her alert eyes scanned every face briefly, knowing in that single glance every detail of any individual that chanced upon her calculating eyes.

She ignored the persistent element that was the raging thunderstorm, her body itching to catch the villen that had been eluding her for months. She like so many others too had an assignment this day, but unlike them in the fact she was all too aware of the ominous dangers; her body reflexively responding to every minute noise that could very well lead to her own demise.

She had been at this for hours with no results, but the informant she had been listening to for years had never failed her before. So she continued the painstakingly boring task, and waited. Waited for the moment she could have that bastard behind bars and far away from any civilians that he could bring further harm to.

A small growl left her lips as a new sleek, black, imported sedan pulled quietly into the restaurant parking lot of the square she had been occupying. This was it, the moment she had been anticipating. Her eyes quickly left the vehicle in search of the very person that they were here to meet. For the person she now hunted, Naraku Onigumo.

"Kagome, come in Kagome. Have you spotted him yet?" Kagome almost dropped her most treasured equipment; that she had unknowingly been tightly clenching to only moments before as the feminine voice rang clearly from her company's new radio system. She closed her eyes tightly trying to steady her now overly frantic heart beat. It took a moment but she finally felt her body begin to relax and calm itself. Reluctantly she slowly withdrew her hand from her silencer pistol.

"That is a negative at the moment Sango." She hurriedly whispered into the small device, not waisting her time in any unnecessary details that might cause her to loose the bastard again. Lifting the binoculars she once more peered through their lenses praying she had not missed her chance.

She determinedly scoured each and every face of the multiplying crowd. Kagome knew too well that the momentary distraction might have cost them the entire day- or worse. Pushing the near heart attack to the back of her mind, she decided she have to deal with Sango later.

Thankfully those hidden inside of the vehicle had yet to leave the safety of its confounds so she knew the chance was still there- her chance was still there and she was bound and determined to take it.

Growing excitement laced with the ever present adrenaline coursed steadily through her awaiting veins. She had waited for this very moment, for well over a month now- waited to fix her very own mistake. She had unwillingly allowed him to escape their first trap and she would not fail again. Not when so much was at stake.

Kagome's eyes had nearly missed him in his all too American disguise but she could not overlook his clearly native Japanese presence. Smirking to herself she retrieved the radio before stating, "Sango, I've got him next to McConnie's (not a real restaurant to my knowledge). Black wool blazer with a purple undershirt and beige khakis looks to be loafers. Around twenty yards east of the fountain."

"Gotcha Kagome, we're moving in now." Kagome Higarashi smiled as she swiftly collected all of her objects from their many different locations before stuffing them in her worn down leather bag. With the item now firmly across her shoulder she turned to the stairwell and smirked. Grabbing her the silver gleaming suitcase from its position right by the door she began the long descent. She was finally once more on his trail.

As she practically flew down each of the many steps ,Kagome Higarashi, once more felt pride in herself. This is what she lived for, what she had joined the International Bureau of Investigation for. Thanks to her and her associates one more dark hardened criminal would be forever more taken off of the grid, once more leaving the vast worldly occupants that much safer.

Not pausing to catch her ragged breath as the last flight of stairs were quickly passed she finally opened the last door and stepped out into the awaiting streets. The lights briefly off centered her, but that was easily overcome. Kagome dodged person after person as she quickly made her way to were the other four in her party were surrounding the oblivious scoundrel. She loved this part of her job.

Yet out of the corner of her eye she noticed the doors to the Bently begin to swing open, and she knew a new world of trouble had just been opened for everyone. "Damn it all." She rarely cursed except for the nonjudgmental freedom that had always been her mind, but right now what should have been a quick and fairly simple job just turned very, very dangerous.

She was torn as to what should be done, but as Sango and Miroku made their move on Naraku the decision was made for her. She witnessed the three Italians pull out their various guns and aim at those who sought to end their business arrangement. She giggled to herself as she instantly pulled the hood from her suit over her face. Unfastening the colt from her ankle holster she raised her arm into the dark abyss that welcomed her next actions.

One.. Two... Three. Shots were fired in rapid succession finally speaking of the jeopardy they all were in. And it began.

It was like a wolf had just been found hiding amoung the sleeping sheep. Everyone even those safely two hundred yards away scrambled for cover from an unwelcomed opponent. She located the men who were eyeing for the one who had sent those around them into a such a frenzied panic.

Finally one of the brute's eyes fell upon her and she smiled knowing they would only see that of her teeth and the gun by her face. As soon as she was sure that they were all aware of her presence she fled, instantly mingling in with the rampaging crowd.

AN:

As always reviews are welcomed, whether good or bad we all need them to learn. Think everything is mostly worked out, but again if I overstepped something please let me know, and I will fix it first thing in the morning. For all those who have been keeping up the story Chapter Four is now up and I do apologize about the wait. Chapter Five will follow as soon as my beta revises a few things.


	2. The Chase

Love all of the responces! Thank you all for your thoughts, and I would love to ask those who've either favored this story or me as an author to give some thoughts! I want to hear from everyone whether good or bad! Anyways sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy it.

The True Hunter: Chapter One: The Chase is On

Oh the chase. The basic instinctual and very primal altercation of a predator versus its prey that would for all eternity plague the world with its endless routine. She laughed, as she navigated through the endless sea of the individuals that hid her from view, as they in turn ran from an unknown predator, the very predator that walked among them now. No she was not the predator that would take their lives, but she was ,their guardian, the predator that would take the life of anyone who chose to take an innocent life from this world. Though she had not had to.

She had never had to murder, never had to have shed the last blood by her own hands, but in the field she was working in it was only a matter of time before that clock counted its last tock. Though that made her no less the predator in her mind it only made her cunning. For only the wisest hunter took her prey down while they were still alive.

She grimaced as she shifted away from a screeching woman as the thick material of her attire clung to her. She had always loved the garment for it allowed her free movement yet with the constant assault of adrenaline rich body heat mingling with the stench of rain soaked bodies the forces were too much and it swarmed her. It was enough to catch the very breath that stilled in her lungs even as she tried desperately to exhale .She spared a quick glance back making sure the men were in pursuit, making sure that they had fallen into her dangerous trap.

Her victorious smirk etched itself over her face as the two massive bodies forced their way through the rampaging crowd the third and largest falling farther and farther behind. She had known why they would do so, it was simple really yet even in its simplistic ways the trick almost never failed. They thought as so many before them had that she was there to catch a piece of their 'prize' Seeing her easily as a woman, and a slip of one at that, they had decided to trail her and find the information she had to 'know.' Men like that needed to be taught a very valuable lesson and she would be their more than willing teacher for the day.

She slowed her pace allowing them to think she was running on the last of her fumes as her eyes sought for a pathway or desolate location apart from the mob. It would not do for witnesses to see what would transpire, plus if she was caught in action she knew she would end up with a tongue lashing from her boss. The sound of their calls from that of the overbearing sounds of the fleeing crowd were difficult to dissect, but she had not really needed them, they were falling perfectly into play.

Idiots.

It had not taken long for her eyes to scan the almost perfect location, an alleyway just wide enough to allow her to fight freely, but minute so that it would easily constrict their movements. Yes it was an unfair advantage, but they each out weighed her person by over a hundred pounds so she would allow it. At least this once. She laughed inwardly as she once more slowed her pace and sent a hand to her chest forcing the image of hard ragged breaths from her person. As they took the bait, she glided to the entrance way her using her arms as leverage to pull her into its dark endearing embrace.

As the darkness began to consume her, she knew she had to time this perfectly. From what she had judged the first two where about twenty-three seconds from each other the last a good fifty-six. She backed up until she knew that only the faintest of her image was portrayed, and waited. Waited for the first fly to fall into the spider's web.

The first rounded the wall his large burly arm lifted as the silver gleam of the openly wielded gun shown brightly in the dulled yellowed light of street lamps. Instantly making out her person he reached for her. It slightly surprised her that he did not just shoot, but heck it still was a Big Mistake. Grabbing his wrist in her delicate hands she pulled him forward with all of her strength. Her momentarily confused attacker instantly began to fall forward, knowing this she lifted her knee aimed it slightly to make sure it would make contact with his quickly descending groin. Before he could even hiss out his displeasure, his knees buckling underneath the pain, her elbow had made impact with the base of the back of his skull rendering him unconscious. Good it had only taken fourteen seconds. She slightly giggled she really was too good at this job.

Ignoring the first brute as his dead weight was brought harshly to the cold and unforgiving ground, she prepaired for the next. _Serves him right, he'll be able to take a few bruises with him to prision._ Making the few feet it took to bring her back to the entrance in seconds, she flattened her slim and muscular body against the grimy building's stone. When the heavy footfalls sounded she matched his moving force with the palm of her hand as she aimed it towards his nose.

She winced slightly using more force than was intended, instead of the loud and clear pop of a clean break she could literally hear the bone splintering to shards in his face. She deeply regreeted what she would have to do next, but shrugged it off knowing if he had the chance he would have never shown her any mercy. She balled her fingers together tightly and re-aimed her fist once more to his now hand guarded nose.

The man screamed loudly sounding more like a frightened teenager at a violent slasher movie, than a man getting his ass kicked by a female. As he too joined his partner to his knees she rounded her body and kicked him in the temple. No not hard enough to kill, but hard enough to make him fully join his comrade in the peaceful slumber. _That will need surgery, oh well two down, one more to go._

She fled the alley, knowing that the third of their party would have been alerted by the sound of her second victim's unconscious whining. She hissed, knowing that this one would be confronted in public. Man was her boss going to kill her. She instead of waiting began to give the chase. She was very lucky that he had not had much of a head start and he was the shortest and thickest of the group for his speed was greatly impaired to her own. Though she knew she had not needed the luck it would still make her job that much easier.

In no time at all she had cut through the crowd, and was now only three small footfalls behind him, her steady legs covering the ground at an easy pace. Prepairing to spring and tackle the asshole to the ground, she manuvered her body into the right position. Which she had to once more change, as her feet drew to a steady hault. _Coward. Pathetic excuse for a man._

Oh yes she had seen many of his kind in her vast years of service, but it never stopped that falter of the heart every time. The skipping of the steady and rhythmic beat that kept her body fueled in its life, as it was faced with death. Oh yes she had seen many cowards such as he. Cowards that when faced with the judgment of their many crimes sought to unfairly change the tides of fate. She had barely missed his striking arm as he brought the gleaming pistol from one of the compartments of his jacket and pointed it towards her unnerved face.

Guns, the weapons had become a part of her life, the part which she hated most of all. They were excuses for a person to act weak, in the right hand a gun could bring down an entire army before they even had the chance to acknowledge the weapon. It was just cowardly, when one could just use one's own power to bring down their opponent.

Glowering she glimpsed around and regretted this course of action noticing if she were to dodge any fire one of the surronding individuals could be hit ... and killed. Whispering curses she locked eyes once more with the weapon, not wanting to disgrace herself by looking into those evil bug like eyes, and waited for the slightest twist of a finger that would bring the unwanted pain.

Grimacing and knowing he would not aim for her well hidden bullet proof vest but a more vital part of her body she itched for this moment to be over with. As his finger tightened around the sensitive trigger she closed the distance between them in a mere movement. As she closed the gap she cackled at him alarmed face. Though there was no way to get away from the bullet she had succeeded in re-centering his shot.

It only took a moment for the intense burning sensation to rip through the sensitive skin of her right shoulder. Though she tried to ignore the damage she could not help the pained yelp that left her lips, as the thick bone was shattered in all the wrong places. With the luck that had been bestowed upon her that day, one bone fragment re-splintered the skin and poked out of the safety of her body. _This wound will take months to heal._Her cobalt eyes turned to that of steel, as she reigned in her strength using the force of her left hand to find its way into the abdomen of the still gawking male.

As the rush of air left his lugs she swung her leg out and around knocking his feet out from under him. In the most ungraceful manner he soon found himself looking at Kagome who seemed to tower over him. In that moment he had feared all women and the Kami that had saw to their creation. She smirked as her booted foot came to rest on his plump stomach her left hand poised, with the her own weapon, daring him, no challenging him to move a muscle. The winded overweight man lay flat on his back in pure shock at this woman, who had not only taken himself out but his other two companions. He hoped and prayed that they would be in jail that night for their boss would NOT be pleased.

"Kagome, did the other two escape?" The strong and sultry voice of Miroku broke through her concentration, her eyes darting to him for a faction of a, moment before settling once more on her prey.

"Would I be standing here, playing with my new friend if they had?" She teased. Miroku could only chuckle at his 'sister's' jest. She was right Kagome would have personally hunted any of them or all of them for the remainder of the night had even one or more escaped her tight grasp. She would have done it single handedly if she was made to. That was why she was the best of the best when it came to tracking someone down, and everyone knew it. She was feared and respected by many and with her many 'informants' plus her uncanny instincts she was almost never wrong. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes." He replied and knew he was once more in her debt. Once more this beautiful young woman had saved all of their asses, plus those of a few likely civilians as well. Kagome was his superior and he was older than her by seven years. It was no surprise though if you new her history in law enforcement.

It was difficult for a woman to become a police officer, but not for Kagome who had been the top of her academy at the age of eighteen. After only two years the National Japanese Investigation agencies had called her recruiting her after her reputation had reached their ears. It was no surprise when she had showed up in his division you would have to be deaf not to have heard about her. It had only taken her two years longer to get into the International division (while his had taken four) and from then on she had quickly been promoted through the ranks. The only mistake she had made in her whole seven years was that incident only a month ago. No matter the severity of the incident or the tragedy that followed, Kagome was no exception to this rule, and was quickly forgiven

"Naraku?" Her quiet voice filtered out from those plump lips pulling him from his thoughts. He sighed knowing she still held a lot of personal blame over the matter, but all was well even if they had allowed him to always got her bastard, how ever unfortunate the person was it was only a matter of timing when they would find themselves in their clutches. Miroku had made sure that he had been dealt with before searching for his friend. He was now in protective custody with numerous amounts of called in guards watching his every move. Something just seemed off about the guy, something inhuman.

"He is with Sango, and the members of the U.S. Bereau of Investigation." An invisible burden was lifted off of her shoulders, as with one swift blow she rendered the man who had paintently waited for the end of her discussion to unconsciousness.

Sighing she said, "Miroku let's go home."

AN:  
Thank you all very much for the reviews, I love hearing them! If you guys would be so kind to send me a few more you will make my week lol! Anyways I wanted to thank some people for their kindness, and dedication to my story(ies). I do appreciate everyone's help.

Angelapage: I do apperciate your words for all of my stories, it is nice to hear from you and I hope you continue to do so in the future!

Chimiri: You have once again made my day, with all of your reviews. I love you opinions (even if they are rants lol) it still is amazing! I am glad I can count on you! I would love some extra help, my beta and myself are working on The True Hunter at the moment, so I do still need help with Beneath the Howling Moon. Hope to hear from you soon!

Ame: Thank you for the thoughts on my descriptive outlooks. I hope this one did not push the barrier too much, but there is some needed outlooks in this chapter for it to make since later on. Let me know what you think on this one.

Leonitze: Thank you for your opinion on my last chapter, would love to hear what you think on this one.

Mr. CuriosityBunny: You as always are great, and I do appreciate you becoming my beta. Cannot wait to see what we pull out of this story.

That's everyone for now, want to wish you all the best of wishes! Hehe if I get some reviews and do not overwhelm my beta can have the next chapter up in two days!

Love always

KTS


	3. Let the Game Begin

Again have to thank everyone for the fabulous reviews!!! Special thanks has to go to Mr. CuriosityBunny (my beta) for helping me 'perfect' this chapter. Sorry this one will not be that action packed but we get a bit of a hindsight into Kagome's past and where Sesshomaru ties into it all. Next chapter will be a lot of fun, should be up by Wensday! Love you all, and hope you enjoy this installment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that I have borrowed.

The True Hunter: Chapter Three: Let the Game Begin

Kagome felt herself sigh for the umpteenth time that day. She was more than frustrated—she was absolutely _furious_. Even her friends had been wise enough to stay away from her 'office' the last couple of weeks. Her still injured shoulder had made sure that she would be out of field work for at least three months, which meant she had been reduced to her worst night—a desk jockey. Even with her miko abilities she had not been able to heal her wounds at an accelerated speed, which only served to annoy her even more. Though it was not needed in the age that she now lived, it was still her family's tradition, or at least once was.

Yes, Kagome Higurashi was a miko.

She mournfully scorned. Though she had the powers, she had never been able to fully train them due to…the accident. Ridding herself immediately of the burning sting of tears that threatened her eyes at the memories of her lost family, she once more attempted to concentrate on the paperwork spread out before her. That day had been the day she had decided she would go into law enforcement. That was why she was so good at her job, her most guarded secret. Not even her partners and closest friends knew anything of that incident, nor would they ever. Those memories were locked away deep inside of her. Though she knew bottling up the pain would not rid her of it, it did serve her in never allowing her to become the one thing she hated most…weak.

She rubbed her temples harshly as her mind raced towards those dangerous thoughts. She knew she had too much time on her hands, and knew too much time only lead to bad things. Glaring evilly at her shoulder, she experimentally tested the joint, only to find what she always did—the hot, searing pain was still there. "Damn it to hell!" She muttered. She was coming to the quick conclusion that if she was stuck behind this desk for another week, she would surely break her _own_ rules and_ kill_ someone.

"What was that, Higurashi?" The feminine voice questioned, not at all trying to veil her obvious amusement. At that moment, Kagome wanted to strangle Sango. Her mind rolled over the new forged images of her friend's dainty neck caught between her tightly clutched fingers, before she dismissed them. A tall, well shaped, dark chocolate brunette stared down at her colleague, her giddy coffee coloured eyes twinkling with unsuppressed mischief.

"Sango, do not push me today." Kagome all but snarled. She knew she should not be taking her misery out on her, but she was in enough torture without the added help. They had known each other since Kagome was picked for the IBI. Though Kagome had not taken the time to really get to know her beforehand, she had been adamant about not joining unless Sango would be able to go with her. She had trusted her instincts and had been richly rewarded with her friendship- one of the very few she had. She truly loved the girl as her sister, but even sisters could be bothersome, and Sango at that moment was no exception to the rule. She needed a vacation—no, scratch that—she needed to go back to work.

"Hey, what crawled up your ass and died? I just stopped by to tell you that the Americans were on their way over…they say it's something_ big_." Sango retorted. Knowing her Kagome like the back of her hand, she knew it would only be moments before the other woman's curiosity kicked in.

"Again? Damn…have you heard anything else?"

Sango brilliantly smiled. Hook, line and sinker. "Not too sure, but they say this will be _thee_ biggest case this office has ever dealt with. You need to watch your mouth by the way, you've been hanging around at the bar too much.'' She ignored her scowl. She did not blame Kagome, but she would never talk about the sadness that was well hidden—but present—in the darkest depths of those sapphire eyes. She knew it was there, and she respected her enough not to push her for the information. Her eyes spoke volumes of the hidden grieves to the well trained eye, the only time it was not present was when she was in field work.

"Great, that is just _peachy_. Biggest case of our lives, and I will be left here in this…this _place_, while you all have the fun."

"I would not be too sure about that, Boss says that they were asking specifically for you." She did not wait for her friend's reply, just winked over her shoulder before gracefully sauntering out of the dully fashioned grim room that had become Kagome's prison. She smirked; she was almost as good as Kagome at getting information out of people.

"For me?" Kagome pondered this. She wanted, no, needed this case. She needed to be unleashed from her incarceration, but she knew she was still wounded and going into a mission with a handicap would only lead to more scars and lives lost. She dropped her head onto the varnished cherry wood desk. Ignoring the slight sting and the loud, echoing thud, she contemplated her latest predicament.

She only prayed that the outcome would take her out of this hellhole.

* * *

"Higurashi! Office…NOW!" Her heart sunk to the pits of her stomach at her boss' yell. She had seen them through the miniature window, but had ignored them completely, already knowing she would have to dismiss their request. She would not put other lives at stake just so she could get back into her active routines. She slowly pulled herself from the rolling chair, and made her way to the largest office in the multi-storied building. She could feel all eyes on her and it made her nervous. She felt like the last piece of meat in the middle of a pride of starving lions. She inwardly moaned, this day was only getting better.

As she moved into the large and richly coloured office, she smiled at the two newest additions to the room before taking seat in the last available chair. It had only been a glance but she could tell both of the medium sized men where in the age range of twenty-five to thirty-eight. The blonds' large legs would put him around the height of six foot, and approximately one hundred and eight-five pounds. He was massive for the Japanese culture, but from her worldly travels she knew he was only average. Everything about this man was average, from his mocha eyes to his greying blond hair. She dismissed him completely.

The second individual had been the one to capture her attention. She had known immediately that he was not truly American. He looked younger than the first, which is why she had lowered her age range. His flaming chestnut shaded hair was a rarity in many cultures, but his teasing bright emerald eyes were his real charm. He most likely stood at five foot eight, which would only put him a few inches above herself.

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi, it is nice to finally meet you." The red head spoke first, warmly offering her his large hand.

"It is nice to meet you, too, Mr…?" She took his hand, and flashed him a genuine smile. He had a strong and firm grip; Kagome could tell everything about a person from three things: their eyes, their body language and their hand shake. It was one of her many talents, and it had proved to be very valuable to her job.

"Shippo, you can call me Shippo. This is my partner, Mr. Williams." His partner offered his hand, and it was not just his hungry eyes that made her dislike him immediately. Something was off about this person, something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Always trust ones instincts, they will be the only thing to save you in a deadly situation.

"Then you may call me Kagome. What brings me this honour today?" She already knew, and regretted it. This was the opportunity of a life time, one that she would be forced to pass on to the next person. Kagome was not one for personal gain, but this case was the first that truly excited her in many years. She did not have the details, but she knew this had been destined for her. A destiny she would have to ignore.

"Well Kagome, I am sure you have heard rumours of a large case, and they are true. We know of your injury, and we are more than willing to work around it when it comes to the best. Have you ever heard of Sesshomaru Tankashi?"

She literally stopped breathing. No, this was not just a big case, this was huge. Everyone who knew anything about the underground happenings had heard of his name. Sesshomaru was no drug leader nor was he a hardened, vindictive criminal. No, he was the mastermind behind all of the scenes—he had been for the last twenty years.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo's concerned voice brought her back down to reality.

Finding the needed oxygen to reprieve her lungs, she formulated her reply. "Yes, I do apologize, you just shocked me. Yes, I do know Mr. Tankashi, and in knowing this I must decline." Even if they could work around her injury, she was not stupid enough to test the monster without being at the top of her game.

"Well Kagome, please hear me out before you give us your answer," He waited to see if she would interrupt him, before continuing. "You see, our division has been in search of this man now for years, and we have reason to believe he will be moving to America for business."

* * *

Kagome sat in the plush seat, thoroughly enjoying the English metal music that was blaring loudly in her sensitive ears. She did not want to think about how easy it had been for them to convince her to take the case. Yet, for the first time in her career, she knew she was in over her head. No, she would not be afraid, but she would be very cautious. She gazed out of the small window of the plane, taking in the beautiful scenery from their position miles high in the air. This would be the first time she was truly alone on any case, and the first time she would have to go undercover for a long time span. If what they said was true, they had already secured her a position as one of his many staffs—which meant her new game had begun, and she had not been the one to move her piece. She only hoped that Shippo knew what he was doing, for if he did not, her life would be in severe danger. Yet, only time could tell. Now they had to wait for his move.

She imagined she was in a game of chess, with a master, while she was just a child. Sesshomaru was as cryptic as they come which was the only reason why he had remained uncaptured. This information was what put her on edge. For someone who could remain anonymous for years, with not even his real identity known, to make a mistake. It was just too hard to believe.

She would have to be on the top of her game whether she was ready for it or not. For this one had more consequences than most. She felt her adrenaline began to seep into her awaiting veins, and smiled. Let the game begin

**_AN:_**

Again thanks for all of the reviews hope to see more coming!! Sorry to all for Beneath the Howling Moon trying to keep these stories even on installments so had to get this chapter out before I post another for that story. Here is a special thanks to all of my readers that have reviewed, hope to hear from more of you soon!

Ame- Glad to hear that I am not pushing the description too much, if I ever have that problem please just let me know! As for my depiction for Kagome, I thought it was about time to put a little back bone into our favorite miko. Though I hope this chapter gives a few hints to where her strength comes from. Hope to hear from you again!

KellanCullen- It is nice to hear from new reviewers and I am happy to hear that you are enjoying this. Thank you for your words and I hope to hear from you again!

Leonzite- Hehe glad to hear it, and thank you for your constant reviews. Though this chapter does not contain action, I felt I needed to give a bit of background information, before I introduce my version of Sesshomaru. Really want to hear what you think of him next chapter:D

Mr. CuriosityBunny- Thank you, thank you, thank you. Without your help I could have not brought out the full potential to this chapter. Cannot wait to see what we come up with next go around.

Chimiri- You are one of my favorite reviewers, and I love hearing everything you have to say on my stories. Would love if you have the time for your opinion on this one!

Think that's all so I have to cut this short. Love you all, hope to hear from you again! Have a fantastic weekend.

KTS


	4. Bite One's Tongue

So sorry for a the long update, have had to deal with medical emergencies in the family. So as an apology I made two chapters one (3,669 words before my speeches so over half of the current story:D). Thank you for your reviews they are as always appreciated. Working on the next chapter should be up by the end of the week! Hope to hear more from you all here soon!

**The True Hunter/Chapter Four/ Confliction **

Finally after all the nail biting anticipation and the nerve wracking waiting it was the day. The day what felt like her true destiny would begin. The day her true test was finally at hand. Kagome smirked as she once again forced her overly exhausted body to manage another long lap around the city park. She felt her quivering limbs stiffen and her sweat drenched body began to ache, but after years of such vigorous routines it went easily unnoticed.

Finally with her shoulder healed, and her tightly muscled body back into its peak condition she was ready-- well as ready as she would ever be. Shippo had kept his word- for the most part and had worked with her recovering injury and her many demands. Although she learned very quickly not to trust everything the sly creature said such as her station in Sesshomaru's keep, he was dependable to say the least. He had managed to set up her appointment but it was not guranteed, and that worried her severely. For everything rode on that single monumental decision, and if she did not get the job she would make sure he would remember it-Forever.

That was when she had firmly set her rules out, not pausing for any questions. Though she knew like most males he hated to be bossed around by a female, she would not waver, especially not when she was the one risking her ass. She would take no chances in this situation.

A chance with this dangerous and crafty of an opponent would mean death, and she certainly did not have a death wish. She had prepared daily, researching as much as she could about Sesshomaru and his minions over there reign, but that proved to be more than a challenge. Even her usually reliable contacts could not scrape together any of the needed information - at least those who would try after finding out the name of her latest assignment.

Though that was not her only preparation, she had managed to operate her normal training regimen without much of a hassle with her handicap. It had been hard at first, but it always was when one pushed their body and mind to such an extreme. Yet even with all the physical preparation all it would end up meaning was she was going in armed but blind. _Maybe I do have a death wish._

Turning her attention away on that thought she centered herself on the vast lush scenery of the rich forest that coated the path. She found that she had easily come to enjoy this location, and knew why her enemy had chosen it. It was full of vivid and always blooming plants, the landscape was painted in an assortment of vibrant dense coloring. It was full of wild life, at least on days when the scurrying creatures did not have to hide from the weather elements. It was the perfect rural town, except for two conditions. The main reason being the ominous edge the small town held.

It was always seclusive, and overly edgy. Almost all of the occupants during her monthly stay had been reclusive, keeping to themselves and ignoring her completely even the many times she tried to strike up conversation. That was why he had chosen it. Though there were over four hundrend in population none would go out of their way to stick their noses where they did not belong. Especially knowing that doing so may very well lead to their death.

"Damn fools." Her ragged voice whispered carrying easily on the silent wind. _Maybe I am the fool_. Kagome knew she was out of her element, hell she had not been on many undercover cases in her life, but she knew even if she had the actual experience she would not have been prepared enough. It was not just because she had the needed skill required for the job that they had come for her, it also was the fact that they knew she would not turn down the case- at least not when at full health.

Though knowing and understanding this did not make her fear it. To fear it would just mean giving in early and most likely anticipating ones death. No Kagome did not-no she would would not fear it but she had come to respect it. She would have been ignorant if she had not.

As the last few remaining lengths came into sight, she slowed her pace to a steady jog allowing her deprived lungs the much needed reprieve to draw in the lacking oxygen. She mentally thanked Shippo again for setting up her interview now all that was left was getting the job. She just hoped that they had finished setting up her cover files, if not she was going to be heading into an easy trap.

She knew she would have to play her cards almost perfectly either way, one major slip and everything that they had worked on would crumble at their feet. She knew she should be antsy, but instead unfettered excitement ran through her minuscule body.

She smiled. Her life was like a roller coaster , that she was well aware of, there were highs full of action, danger and adventure, but even with the danger in consideration the low times were the parts that scared her. During that time she only waited patiently for the next hill to come while the wolves ate at her ankles.

She snarled to herself as she felt the forbidden tears collect in her unwilling eyes. She felt pathetic. Try as she might they would not recede. Finally as the marker was crossed, she sank slowly to her knees. Kagome closed her eyes and sought for something, anything that could relieve the constant ache that was her heart. Yet as always nothing was found, and she was beginning to understand she never would find it. Just a life of pain awaited her, but even so one could help others so they would not have to experience such an existence.

She felt as each of her muscles began to relax, felt as her breathing partially steadied out, and acknowledged that the pain was still there. Shaking her head as soon as she was assured that the tears would not fall she began to walk to the small old fashioned gas station located on closest street.

With each step her muscles complained but she once again brushed them off. Looking down at her new sheik Italian wrist watch she found it was only nine-thirty. She sighed to herself, she still had an hour until the appointment. As she rounded on the small shop she opened the door and smiled at the scant few occupants. No longer surprised when they did not respond, only ushered themselves out of the door- and her presence.

Though she still found it rude she ignored it. She moved towards the back of the small building, all of the isles and their products now known by heart- even the smell of burning hickory wood was easily identifiable. She grabbed one of the few off brand energy drinks from the select shelves and proceeded to the store keeper. He was rather small with balding ashen colored hair, out of date clothing, and a warm smile. One of the only ones you could find in the town. "Girlie you know those awful drinks murder your kidneys."

"Yeah Micheal I know, but if you would stop stocking them I would not have the option to buy more." She grinned when a hearty chuckle escaped his lips. At another time and place she could have very well made close friends with this person, but in the station that she in she would always have to keep her guard up.

"How much do I owe you?" She was already in her wallet grabbing the needed payment. It was a daily question even if they both knew the answer.

His plump hand eased over hers, and her eyes redirected themselves to his gleaming cinnamon orbs. "Now Kagome you have bought so many of those dreadful things I can at least say this one is free. Don't make me whack you, now go. Good luck at the interview."

"Thanks Micheal, have a good one!" Kagome could only grin. Yes she had decided to go with her actual name only for the sole reason that there were not many who knew who she was, nor family that could be put in harms way if everything turned disastrous. The less lies one could tell the better the chance that the actual lies would remain intact. With that in mind she advanced to her vehicle and smirked.

There where always perks to her job.

There sitting on the side of the desolate rode was her dream vehicle, one which she had saved for since the beginning of her career. There in all of its ebony shining glory was her Aston Martin DBS. She knew it was probably not the wisest choice to bring with her to the United States, but hell everyone deserved a reprieve. Plus she had only purchased it the year before and as busy as her job kept her it was the first chance to actually drive it without waiting for a phone call that would bring her back to the office. Thankfully Shippo had been able to incorporate it in her cover story.

Once more checking her watch as she slid into the leather interior she beamed. Fourty-five minutes left. Just enough time for a bit of a joy ride. Cranking the car she peeled out of her parking place and into the streets of the mountainous state of Colorado. She no longer cared if she was forty miles over the speed limit, as long as possible victims were smart enough to get out of her way.

* * *

Kagome eased out of her vehicle now that she was fully wind blown by the convertible she was in a much better mood, and happily anticipated her appointment. All of that faded by the site of the house. For the first time during her stay the large Gothic style home was bearing over her, standing tall and menacing with its many wings and branches.

The dark colors and various glaring creatures made her heart slightly falter. It was massive, and in every sence dark and forboding. For the first real time since she took the job one question floated through her mind. _What in the hell am I doing here?_

Once more she cursed Shippo. Nothing could ever be too simple at least not when it came to her spiraling life.

She pushed the bundled nerves to the pit of her stomach, and was once more glad for choosing the expensive Italian business suit that Shippo had bought her for this occasion. 'It was the least I can do.' His irksome voice played through her mind. Though it was not something that could usually be found in her small closet, at least she would fit in a bit more with her regal surroundings.

Shaking off her nervous edge she squared her jaw and purposefully put her feet into action. She smirked as one by one the stone steps were passed. There was no need for nervousness not when one had a mission to complete.

As the immense mahogany doors came into sight she reigned in her remaining emotions trying to pull off a stony appearance. She slowly reached out to pull one of the doors open. The first of her own steps into her destiny. At that moment she felt one chapter of her life end and the next begin. Maybe even the last, but only time would be able to answer that.

Yet there had been no need for it even as her hand closed on the brass nob it was opened for her. In the now open archway stood a small and rounded man. She had to suppress the urge to giggle for a human his bug like eyes where hilarious especially when they were gawking at her with such an expression.

"May I help you Ms?" That had killed the urge instantly as a grotesque sneer crossed his face. Her mouth almost lost her all chances of a job with a colorfully assorted retort. Obnoxious toad. The thought was more than befitting.

"Yes, my name is Kagome Higarashi. I am here for the interview." She inwardly smirked at the icy cold tone to her voice. Even the imp had given her a confused look. She could feel more than see his hesitation before he reluctantly let her through. Without another thought she surged forward and 'accidently' placed the heel of her shoe into his loafered foot.

Before she could even speak an apology a haughty woman had grabbed her arm and began leading her to one of the many rooms off of the entrance way. She would have been furious if not for the stunning grandeur. Her eyes scanned every inch of the furnishings from the imported paintings to the priceless furniture. Bewitching. There was no other word that suited the home.

A door slamming behind her drove her from her current state. Looking back at the raven haired woman behind her, she was once more met with cold and calculating eyes. The female was only two inches above her own head, with eyes devoid of all light, and a dress like suit to match . If it were not for the deadly aura that surrounded her she would have been alluring.

"Sit." Once more Kagome's teeth caught her tongue at the command, as her arm pointed to one of the chairs in what appeared to be an office of sorts. Well it would be if not for the size and style of the room. Even as she found the indicated chair she was afraid to sit in such an expensive antique item. Replacing it easily she sat and awaited for the vulgar creature to continue.

"Ms. Higarashi my name is Kagura. I will be supervising your appointment today. May I ask what position you are applying for?" Her clear snake like voice was full of acidic tones. What is wrong with this place?

"Any. Since my relocation I have been searching for a job in our quaint community." Kagome felt her eyes turn to ice as she retorted. NO ONE would belittle her especially without knowing her. She had to hide her smirk, maybe when everything was completed she would be able to get her with a felony of some sorts.

No she was not that cruel but from what Shippo had spoken of no one in this palace like place could be trusted. Most besides the servants all had dealings with Sesshomaru and his many buisnesses. To think this woman in front of her was a cold hearted killer was not a far cry, and out of impulse her hand moved to her concealed weapon.

"We are needing staff, but may I ask what was the cause of your relocation. If I am correct you come from Japan."

"As you may know I relocated after my divorce. I wanted a fresh start, and thought that the land of opportunities would be a good place to do such a thing."

No Kagome knew as Kagura watched her every move that she was a hunter, a murder. Her eyes scanned her for any trace of lies, any reason that she could through Kagome out on her ass. Yet what she did not know and would not know was that she too was a hunter, and just by sheer instincts Kagome knew if it came to a confrontation between them Kagura would fall.

"Yes, but we try to make sure all paperwork is accurate. Why do you need this job Ms. Higarashi? From what I can tell from your little toy outside you are not hurting by any means. Why would you put yourself in a position of this sort?"

Finally the questions she had been waiting for. Sitting a bit straighter she captured Kagura's dark eyes and held them a moment before answering. "Yes Kagura I do have funds, but they will not last me forever. I am a hard worker and I cannot sit behind a desk for any length of time, so I would much rather choose an active job. As for my 'little toy' that was my 'gift' from my divorce. It was between my husband's money or his prized possession. I chose the one that would hurt the most."

For once a smirk crossed the female's face, most likely enjoying the thought of hurting someone else. Before anymore questions could be asked a knock sounded at the door. Before a reply could be called a large and well dressed man stormed into the room. She felt Kagura's aura swell with her anger, but her eyes were concentrated on the man before her.

He was well built standing around six foot, two inches with hair the darkest shades of black, his hazel eyes where ablaze with uncontrolled fury. From his posture and stance he looked as menacing as a hungry grizzly bear. Kagome felt the cold chill run up her spine, he was nothing but evil even his aura reaked of it.

As her Reiyouku threatened to lash out in defence she closed her eyes and willed it back. It would not do at this time to harm someone. "Bankotsu you know better than to come in here when the door is closed when Sloane finds out..."

"Where in the hell is he! He was supposed to meet me two hours ago I will not allow him to break out contract!" His enraged seductive voice called to her warming parts of her body that had long remained dormant. She repressed a groan as she once more tried to reign in her emotions. For the first time in her life Kagome felt like the teenager she had never truly been. Sadly the first time an occurrence of sexual desire hit her it had to be to a horrible person at an even worse time.

"He had other matters to see to this morning, if you would ever check your damn phone you would find this. Not get out of my office." Kagura hissed out each word, but it went unheard as the male claimed the seat right beside Kagome.

"Now Bankotsu, you need to listen to my assistant." Kagome's head whirled around to meet the new voice, she knew she was probably going to have severe bruising to her brain if any more people where to join in on their appointment.

Yet at the sight that met her eyes, her stomach sank. The man before her stood regally in a tailored Armani suit looking at the what was said to be Bankotsu with intimidating cobalt eyes. For that part his very presence was intimidating. He was taller than the first hovering around six foot five inches each inch even if well hidden was corded with firm muscles, his hair a dark shade of auburn, and his full lips drawn tightly to a thin line.

Kagome knew if he was an operator for Sesshomaru she might as well say her true nature now. She was more than out of her element for she might as well have been a kitten surrounded by tigers.

A thread of fear coursed through her, and she snarled at it. No, she would not be afraid. She had taken this job and it was too late to turn back now. She was Kagome Higarashi and she would be damned if she would fail.

"Sloane why in the hell did you not keep our appointment! We had a deal! The shipment is supposed to be coming in tonight!" Bankotsu started, but was quickly quietened by the look of the newcomer. If looks could kill, Kagome knew he would have been in hell that very moment.

"SILENCE! Has Kagura not already answered that question for you. As for the arrangement it has been rescheduled if you checked your phone you would find that out!" His voice was as commanding as it was threatening, and Kagome only thanked whatever God had allowed her not to be the one at the front of his wrath.

Kagome's eyes turned to scrutinize Bankotsu and smirked as he fidgeted. "We had a deal, I have already set up my men to meet us at our location." She barely caught the cryptic note, but she knew it had been there. No she knew what they were talking about, but he was hiding something that she was only too sure of. If she could guess correctly the coward was planning an assault, but the reason and the victims she was unsure of.

"Check your message, alert your men, and we will meet again. Now get out of my home." He left no room for retort, and the male wisely gave none. As he made his way from the room he only cast one glance back, but that was all that had been needed.

Kagome was always on the alert, and once more she was proud of herself for it. If not she would have easily missed out of the key information given. So Sloane was the owner of the house, where Sesshomaru was supposed to be located at. Even though the information was important, her mind turned over the information given in that single glance.

Kagome had seen it many times, and had known instantly the message that was hidden in those evil depths. "He plans on killing Sloane." She knew it was true. The only things she did not know was why, and that information could be gathered at a later time.

"Say again Ms. Higarashi." Sloane's sultry voice inquired. She could tell it was amused from the sound even with its icy tone, but she knew she had just damned herself.

"He plans to kill you." Her eyes met his, and surprisingly she did not even waver. She knew she was correct, and she knew she had slipped. Yet she bravely matched him, even if he was a killer he did not deserve such a fate by those hands. For a single moment as they measure each other she could have sworn his eyes turned golden.

**AN: **

Again thank you all for your continuous reviews, they all make my day in more ways than one!! If anyone has read my profile they already know this but after chapter four reviews will be needed to keep this story in the positive (reviews v.s. chapters), but with this story and everyone's help I do not think that it will be a problem in the slightest. I cannot wait to hear from my constant reviewers, plus anyone who has favored this story or put me on their author's alert list I would love to hear from you too! I know I left out action again but it will pick back up next go around for sure, so review to find out how!

**Thanks To:**

Leonzite: I am so very glad you're enjoying this story, it is reviewers like you thank make it a pure pleasure to write! I just want to say again thank you for constantly reviewing it means the world to me.

Mr. CuriosityBunny: I do not know how I would get by without you. Cannot wait for the revision to the next chapter, you're amazing mind will make it the best one yet!

Chimiri: Will be getting to the other story soon, just wanted to get this one out. Thank you for your review it is as always very insightful, I hope my 'Sloane' character gets you thinking, would love your input on him;). As for a fun air, this story until the nearing the end I hope will have a dramatic, suspenseful, and comedic feel to it. Will go ahead and be a spoil sport and say that nearing the end it will be sad, but just wanted to say it will get better. As always would love your pros and cons for this chapter!

Ame-Sorry for the long awaited update, but thank you for your review. Things will start to be moving fast at least until chapter ten, so would love to hear your input on those!

KellanCullen- Sorry it took so long to get this one out. Hope you enjoyed this one, and cannot wait to hear you thoughts. I do appreciate your reviews, and your insight!

Think that is everyone so I am off to bed for a bit. Love you all and cannot wait to hear from you.


	5. Damned Fool

PLEASE READ!! I do appreciate the feedback from my question- very very much. I do want to thank all that commented on it, but as for the reasoning I am always treading waters and testing out new ideas. If one is not enjoyed please alert me to it because I always have four more that can replace it with the same overall outcome. Again I thank ALL that commented and will leave comments at the bottom depending on what was left. Thanks again and as promised here is the next chapter!

Kagome could feel herself begin to glare at the male called Sloane as he raked his eyes slowly over her body with intense curiosity . Though they held no hint of lechery- she would have killed him if they had, the well concealed emotions in those gleaming depths put her on edge. Which she was coming to find was not all that hard in this horrible house.

As her instincts had told her, he along with Sesshomaru would be the ones she would have to watch herself around. He reeked of danger- and she knew Sesshomaru would be the same way. Anyone who would not acknowledge such living threats would find their lives forfeit. If any members of the town had met either of the titans-she of course had yet to meet Sesshomaru, she would understand their quiet behavior.

"Ms. Higarashi, why would you say such things? He is merely a buisness associate of mine, why would he 'want to kill me' over such trivial matters as that of a business contract?" His frigid voice and emotionless mask had put her previous tries to the utmost shame, but she would not falter-not again.

"I have seen that look before, and let's just say it is not one that is easily misinterpreted Mr. Sloane. I do not care what your '_business'_ dealings are, but I am sure of what I have said." She hated the man that now stood before her, disagreeing with her without even considering what she had said. Ego and pride would be the death of this predator, that she was sure of.

She stood smoothing out the newly gathered lines in her creme' and cobalt colored business suit, before hastily making her way to the door. She had dealt with quite enough of the disgracing house and she would not allow her to stay and be both disrespected, and called a liar for a moment longer. Screw going undercover she had caught numerous amounts of criminals in the past without the need of such action, and Sesshomaru would be no different. She would see to it.

"Ms. Higarashi, I have not dismissed you." His voice viscously cut through her just as she was gripping the brass handle, the very one that would take her from this horrible place. She felt her anger begin to rise, just like it had so many times in just her fifteen minute stay, and for once she allowed it to grow.

Her fingers turned slowly white in appearance as she stood there that moment hand on the handle to her freedom, and let herself give into the desired whim. Turning on a dime she once more faced the egotistical prick, she was sure her aura was lashing out at them, but she did not care. Though she knew the cause this whole town needed to be taught a lesson, if it had not been for their careless actions none of this would have gotten so far out of hand in the first place.

"Sloane, I will not stand here a moment longer to be ridiculed. Since being a guest in your home I have been faced with nothing but hostility and down right disrespect. I came here in search of a job, and I will be damned if you or anyone else will condemn me for it. I said what I know, from my own personal experiences in the past. So by all means if you want to be shot down by such a vile creature go for it."

She had known during the last few sentences she had been screaming, and by the ferocious blank looks of both occupants in the room she had well over stepped her bounds. Once more she turned to the door, feeling a hell of a lot better after her tirade and exited. She passed the majestic halls with not even a backwards glance at their mystical beauty as she made her way to freedom.

She knew she would receive a tongue lashing from her superiors, but just because she did not have a position in the house did not mean she could not complete the case. She promised herself one thing as the final exit drew closer, by the time everything was finished she would make everyone in this dreadful manor pay for their countless crimes against humanity.

She ignored the 'toad' as he scrambled to meet her quickly retreating form at the doorway. She did not need help from the likes of the creature. Finally she stepped into the welcoming brilliant lights that filtered from the overbearing vibrant star, and immediately relaxed- who would not when finally ridding themselves of such vile beings.

She smiled victoriously as she reseated herself in the plush leather convertible, and began to contemplate the option of doing a few doughnuts in the immaculate lawn. Yet as the nagging voice in the back of her mind told her it would be unwise to do so, she realized how truly juvenile she had been acting and apparently still was.

She knew it would be futile to go in and apologize, whether or not they actually deserved one was another proposal entirely, but she still felt guilty for her obnoxious outburst. Cranking the car, she imagined the choice words that awaited her at the latest predicment to the case. She deserved them, for if he was to once more get away it would be entirely her fault.

A knock at her window jolted her out of her depressing daze, and she turned to meet the amused eyes of... Sloane. Thoroughly confused and every bit flustered she lowered the barrier that was between them, and awaited his cruel response. Knowing this time it would be unwise to say anything crude.

"I have two questions for you Ms. Higarashi, are you willing to answer them?" Though the icy timbre was still present, the dreadful foreboding sense was lacking. It surprised her, but everything that had dealings with this town always did. She failed in finding her non existent voice- the cowardice vocal instrument, completely abandoning her , so instead she just dumbly nodded.

"One, how would you know of the matters of death?"

Pure untainted fear coursed through her- more so than she ever wanted to feel again, but she deserved it. Her own mouth was steadily becoming her downfall. She pondered quickly her answer, before deciding the truth would be the best course of action. "My family was murdered." It was said as nothing more than a whisper, but she knew both of them had heard it. Knew both now held her deepest secret. It was the first time she had ever spoken those very words.

That one sentence in the blink of an eye had brought back so many unwanted memories, memories that she thought she had forever caged in the bottom of her tattered soul. Memories of a young girl watching as each of member of her family was tortured for hours, to the brink of their lives, before being slaughtered like mindless cattle. For no other reason than that of just wanting to watch one's blood flow. Memories of a young girl watching each unspeakable crime, as she fought to save each and everyone of them. She had been unsuccessful, as each time she was awarded with nothing but another bruise or cut.

The memory of the male trying to rape her very young and unknowing body as she held onto her lifeless mother, screaming at the top of her lungs for someone to help. She had continued to scream even as her throat tore apart from the effort, coating her mouth with her once innocent blood. Even when she had known that help would be too late, and that she was left by herself to the sharks she had continued to scream.

The guilty memory of her holy Reiyoku coming to life and blasting away one of the offenders before he could capture her virginity, but not being able to do it soon enough to save her family, haunted her waking moments. That one memory had almost destroyed her, had almost consumed her young heart with its authority. She had saved herself, but had not been able to save the ones she loved. She had disgusted herself for years, before deciding that no one else would be put through that, not as long as she had the chance to stop it.

She was thankful that Sloane had given her a moment, a moment she had so desperately needed to recollect herself. Soon numbness fueled her and she once again looked back into those haunting eyes, the eyes that now held the secret that she had kept from all others.

"Forget question two for now, I can ask that of you later, you start Thursday at eight o'clock sharp. Do not be late." She had barely realized his words, before he once more dissapeared back into the dark awaiting depths. So there she sat stunned, for how long she did not truly know, and did not really care to find out.

As feeling slowly returned to her, she reved the engine into life before exiting the gates. The only thing that plaqued her mind, was whether she had just made a very deadly mistake or the right turn she had always needed but had been too afraid to take.

* * *

A week had passed since that encounter, and she only wished it had been longer. When word had reached her office of the incident, she had thought she would never live it down. Only Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had stood by her giving her praise, and congratulating her for receiving the job. Though she of course had left a few details, all that knew her understood and as always would not push her.

She had felt so guilty then, having been able to tell an almost complete stranger her real truth, but not finding the courage to tell her friends. She had for days supplied herself that it had been necessary, but a simple lie could have been sufficient. So the real reason she told him she was unaware of, and decided that until the mission was complete it would not be wise to delve to deeply into the matter.

As she had been told she started on Thursday, she had come dressed in her 'normal' attire something she would have worn when she was off of work. It was simple really just a lavender blouse with a torn and faded pair of blue jeans. Yet as soon as she had stepped foot back into the house, Kagura was already pulling the fragments off telling her how disgraceful she appeared.

She had almost ripped the other female's arms off of her body, as she was made completely nude in front of the few individuals in the house. The 'toad' had squealed his discontent, and the others appeared not to have noticed. Even when her exposed flesh was brought to Kagura, she said nothing of the hundreds of scars along her skin. She silently thanked whatever had caused it because she had really not wanted to describe how she had obtained each one.

At once a pair of feminine clothing had been shot into her face consisting of a skin tight black shirt, and a pair of dark black silk pants. Though she was comfortable with the choice, she had not understood what had been so wrong with her own, but she had just ignored it.

As the following four days had slipped by in routine she found herself wishing once more to be a desk jockey it would have been better than the hell she was subjugated to. Her new position she could only guess was that of a maid, and though at first it had appeared that only a handful of individuals lived in the home it had been made apparent that was not to be.

With all of those residing in the home, and the ones that made their nightly visits she had to guess over thirty or more traversed it daily. Which had left Kagome with a predicament, which one was Sesshomaru ? Doing the only thing that had seemed wise at the time, she had decided to follow Sloane- at least from his handling one could easily tell he was a higher up in the household.

After the interview he had seemed to not even notice her, even when she was in the same room. She had witnessed that the event in the office had been a freak occurrence, because the man that she now followed was as self centered and cold as anyone could possibly come. He rarely spoke, and when he did it was usually to chastise someone, or point at their flaws. He was rude, threatening, and .... so very sexy at times.

The first time that thought had slipped her mind she almost jumped out of the second story window, but as time progressed she easily had come to see she was not the only one that thought along the same lines. Kagura for instance held onto his_ tail _like a love sick puppy, but it was more than apparent that the feelings were one sided.

Though she would never speak of her attraction, she found that it was not such a burden if she kept it to herself. When she had thought that all attempts had been futile, she had come across her first lead. She had been making up one of the guest rooms, when she had heard his sultry voice outside the corridor. Though she would have usually brushed it off the hurried hushed tones had piqued her curiosity. Deciding instantly what should be done she closed the distance to the large door, and listened intently to the voice on the other side.

From what had been said she had gathered that the shipment that were supposed to be delivered to Bankotsu would be arriving that night at the train station. Though she could only catch short clips of the conversation from the slight space the door had left it had been enough. From what she could tell Sesshomaru would finally make his appearance to 'watch over' the deal. That single line had flushed her face with excitement.

She would finally see her prey, and the true hunt would begin. As the conversation had ended- his light footsteps fading from earshot she had slowly pealed her body from the door and back into the awaiting filthy room. She had smirked at her small victory, and anxiously had awaited for the next play.

_________________

Her mind turned over the memories as she crouched lower into the tree line her body completely melting in with the hidden dark underbrush. Even her breathing was controlled and level as her hungry eyes took in the unfolding scene before her. It was time, and she was all too ready.

The waning moonlight freely played over the small occupants in the location, partially reflecting its rays off of the many cargo holds and metal containers that littered the sides rails. There were fifteen men accounted for all in various forms and sizes, but that did not including those that would come with Bankotsu's arrival- which was unknown him already being thirty minutes late.

Even Kagome's patience was running on a thin line, her body aching for the next push that would spring her into action. Though she knew not what action would come to her this night, her body told her to be ready for anything even the fine hair on the nape of her neck stood alert. At the thought she angrily hissed at Sloane for if things went wrong it could very well seal his fate. He should have heeded her warning- he should have come prepared.

Yet even as the thought receded the long awaited announcement of Bankotsu's arrival was called. Each of Sloane's men stood to their full height many not trying to hide or disguise their discontent with the individual as he happily strode through their ranks. Ten of his men flanked him each not daring to stray too far from their heinous leader. Even from her distance she could feel the edge that he brought with him cutting deeply into all that was near.

She almost gasped at the man's audacity as he strode up to Sloane disrespect laced his every movement. "Where is Sesshomaru, Sloane?" His eager voice called out, not trying to hide his anger at figuring the individual was not among them.

"He could not make it another appointment required his attention." He countered his statement like always straight to the point and icy as it slid home.

"We had a deal, he and I, and I will not be lead on any longer . I want him here NOW!"

"I do not care for what you want and the deal has come through. If you would only look behind you the items have been delivered as requested. Now if you will only leave the payment we can end this now."

"Well that's too bad I guess I will have to set..."

Kagome had not waited another moment- she had not needed to before dashing out of the bushes and back to the secluded path. She did not know the importance of her actions as she swiftly made her way to her car, but she knew this had to be done.

She knew that they would come before she heard them- the endless echoing gun shots in the not too far distance, and it sickened her to her very core. She had been right, and lives would be lost because of his actions. If he survived this encounter she would personally send him to hell, along with the many men he had ended this night.

She despised him but even as the noises grew more frequent so did her movements. She cursed herself as she pushed herself further, and harder trying so desperately to find her vehicle. When she almost ran into the car she once more cursed herself, knowing her next actions would cost her, her favorite reprieve.

Sliding into the leather seat she closed her eyes, and sought for a reason- any reason to go the other way. To turn her back on the crime that was being done, but she could not. Even so she let out a string of curses before pressing the gas pedal to the floorboard and speeding down the path she had just traversed.

AN:

Do apologize if there are any grammatical errors (my programs have failed me:(.) Will correct and revise further as soon as they are up. The previous chapter 5 will stay up for three days and then be replaced by this one.

Daidallein: Thank you for commenting on chapter four, it was uplifting to hear your opinion on the story's progression. Have to say you are pretty warm in your assumption;) will see more of it next chapter for sure. Though my concern was not regaining viewers I was more worried about the actual flow of last chapter. The next few chapters including the last two will be some of the longest for they have a lot of needed information. That being said I was worried that I may have skipped over too much information (suspense is usually not my niche.) If you would not mind would love for your help on that matter! Again thank you!

Mrs Tom Felton: Sesshomaru will never be Sesshomaru save for the last 10 chapters or so *wink wink*. I do apologize for loosing a bit of momentum but I must get some information in there before more action is introduced. As for Sesshomaru acknowledging Kagome is on the case well... that just takes too much fun away. Plus it will drastically make it difficult for a 'bond' to be formed between the characters. Still would love to hear your thoughts as it continues, but I hope this helps out a bit.

Vickay: Your words were needed inspiration, and I would love to hear more from you. Though I am usually not concerned about reviews it did concern me when my frequent reviewers had not posted so I wanted to make sure I did not skip around too much. Thank you again would love to hear your feel about this chapter.

birdy22: You were my first reviewer to any of my stories, and as always it is very nice to hear from you. Thank you for your words for they were needed, and I cannot wait to hear your opinion on this one.

Lady Giselle: Your accurate synopsis was interesting- to say the very least. I did enjoy hearing from you, and as you can tell from the end Kagome's world is always going to be taking drastic turns. Thank you for reviewing (it is refreshing to hear from someone who both compliments yet questions) and hope to see more from you soon.


End file.
